Autobots (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
The Autobots (Autonomous Robots) are a faction of sentient robots from the planet Cybertron, and the main protagonist group in the Transformers Cinematic Universe. Initially, they are chased by the military who want to catch them, but after the battle against Megatron, the two races formed an alliance to destroy the surviving Decepticons. After the Battle of Chicago, all Transformers are wanted, both Autobots and Decepticons, and the soldiers who chase them do not intend to capture them alive, but kill them for KSI experiments. The first group to hunt down the Autobots is the Cemetery Wind, led by Harold Attinger, but after Harold Attinger's death, the new group that wants to exterminate the Transformers is the T.R.F. (Transformers Reaction Force), however, this group is allied with them and Cade Yeager to stop a far greater threat of an alien war between Autobots and Decepticons: the collision between the Earth and Cybertron. Members *Nine other Primes (leaders, deceased) *Megatronus Prime (formerly, deceased) *Alpha Trion (Original Primes, leader, deceased) *Optimus Prime (leader) *Bumblebee *Ratchet (deceased) *Ironhide (deceased) *Jazz (deceased) *Sideswipe (presumably deceased) *Skids (deceased) *Mudflap (deceased) *Arcee (deceased) *Elita-One (deceased) *Chromia (presumably deceased) *Jolt (deceased) *Wheelie *Brains *Sentinel Prime (formerly, deceased) *Mirage (presumably deceased) *Wheeljack (deceased) *Wreckers **Leadfoot (deceased) **Topspin **Roadbuster *Crosshairs *Drift *Hound *Dinobots **Grimlock **Strafe **Scorn **Slug *Hot Rod *Canopy (deceased) *Sqweeks *Cogman *Knights of Iacon History Transformers Eventually, the Autobots made their way to Earth, discovering a link to the AllSpark with Sam Witwicky. The Autobot Bumblebee came into Sam's possession, and contacted Optimus Prime. Prime came to Earth with Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet to retrieve the AllSpark and eliminate Megatron, fearing the Decepticon would use the Cube to raise an army from human technology. However, Starscream's retrieval team was also on Earth, having come for the AllSpark. The Autobots were further hampered by Sector Seven, the human agency tasked with dealing with Transformers. Eventually forming a brief truce with Sector Seven and a group of Army Rangers who had encountered Blackout and Scorponok, the Autobots fought off the Decepticons in Mission City, which saw the deaths of Megatron, Blackout, Bonecrusher, and Brawl, but Jazz was killed and the AllSpark destroyed when Sam Witwicky extinguished Megatron's spark. Without a means to restore Cybertron, the Autobots decided to remain on Earth, and Optimus Prime sent a message into space for Autobots to come and protect their new home and newfound allies in humanity. Revenge of the Fallen In 2009, NEST had five encounters with the Decepticons on different continents, indicating that the Decepticons were searching for something. During a sweep of Shanghai, NEST encountered Demolishor and Sideways, who caused substantial damage to the city during their attempts to escape. Although they were neutralized, Demolishor relayed a warning to Optimus Prime: "The Fallen shall rise again". Following this, NEST returned to their base of operations at Diego Garcia, where they relayed the warning to General Morshower and Director Galloway. Having been appointed liaison by the President, Galloway concluded that the Decepticons only interest in Earth was to hunt down the Autobots. Unfortunately, Galloway also revealed both Megatron's resting place and the presence of the shard on Diego Garica. Soundwave was listening to the briefing, and directed Ravage and the Constructicons to raise Megatron. Meeting with his master, The Fallen, Megatron was commanded to retrieve Sam Witwicky, who had absorbed the knowledge of the AllSpark, and kill Optimus Prime, the only one who could defeat The Fallen. Optimus died helping Sam escape, and the Decepticons launched multiple attacks to have the humans turn Sam over to them. Galloway used the attacks as an excuse to have himself placed in charge of NEST and place the Autobots under guard. Meanwhile, Sam, his girlfriend Mikaela Banes, and his roommate Leo Spitz were being hidden by Bumblebee and the Twins Skids and Mudflap, and with help from Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven, discovered Decepticon-turned-Autobot Jetfire, who told them that the Fallen, one of the founders of the Dynasty of Primes, was looking for the Matrix of Leadership needed to activate the Star Harvester, which would destroy Earth's sun and make energon. As only a Prime could defeat the Fallen, Sam and his group started a search for the Matrix and located it, leading to a massive battle with the Decepticons near the Star Harvester during which Sam tried reach Optimus to resurrect him and the Decepticons attempted to stop him and get the Matrix. After most of the Decepticons were killed, Megatron killed Sam, but he was resurrected by the Dynasty of Primes and granted the Matrix which he used to resurrect Optimus Prime. With help from Jetfire, who sacrificed himself to give him his parts, Optimus was able to destroy the Harvester, defeat Megatron, leaving him seriously injured and kill the Fallen. Dark of the Moon A few years later, as there had been no major contact with the Decepticons since the death of the Fallen, the Autobots helped set up energon detectors in Earth's major cities to watch for a Decepticon presence. The Autobots, now common knowledge among Earth's people, helped out with major human threats. After Colonel Lennox learned of something alien at Chernobyl, the Autobots traveled there and encountered Shockwave and his Driller after retrieving a mysterious part. After Shockwave was driven off, Optimus was shocked to discover that it was an engine part from the long-lost Ark, which had crashed on the Moon. He and Ratchet traveled to the Ark and recovered five of the space bridge pillars along with Sentinel Prime who was revived by the Matrix of Leadership. Sentinel eventually revealed himself to be a traitor, murdered Ironhide and used the space bridge to bring an army of over 200 Decepticons to Earth. Earth's governments forced the Autobots off the planet, with the Decepticons attempting to learn the Autobots' plans to fight back via Sam. Without revealing any plans, the Autobots left Earth in the Xantium and were apparently destroyed by Starscream. The Decepticons, led by Megatron and Sentinel Prime took over the human city of Chicago unopposed and prepared to bring Cybertron to Earth to use Earth's natural resources and its people as slaves to rebuild their home. The Autobots, who faked their deaths to trick the Decepticons, arrived in Chicago and linked up with a team of humans led by Sam Witwicky and former NEST soldier Robert Epps who were determined to fight even against overwhelming odds. With the help of the team and later NEST, the Autobots launched an attack on the city and together the Autobots and humans managed to kill Laserbeak, the Driller, Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade, Shockwave and many other Decepticons, losing only Que and possibly Wheelie and Brains in the process. Optimus Prime battled Sentinel Prime and though Optimus was defeated and nearly killed, Megatron suddenly turned on Sentinel and severely maimed him, having realized that he would never be able to remain leader of the Decepticons as long as Sentinel was alive. Meanwhile, the Control Pillar was destroyed by Bumblebee, and the collapsing space bridge destroyed Cybertron and the remaining Decepticon forces in Chicago. Megatron then tried to deceive Optimus into thinking that he wanted peace, but Optimus saw through the ruse and killed his seemingly eternal foe. Optimus then terminated Sentinel. Age of Extinction However, after the devastation of Chicago, the Autobots' alliance with the humans was officially dissolved, and NEST disbanded, while Harold Attinger of the CIA was tasked with hunting down the remaining Decepticons. Attinger's unit, a secret cabal of the CIA known as "Cemetery Wind", instead set out to destroy all Transformers, Autobot and Decepticon alike. The public and even the White House were kept under the impression that Cemetery Wind was only hunting down the Decepticons and that they were preparing to send the Autobots away from Earth. When he learned of Cemetery Wind's mission, Optimus sent a distress signal to his troops, warning them of the betrayal and to run for their lives. The Autobots scattered, some remaining in groups and some striking out on their own. The neutral Lockdown, who was hunting Optimus for his own reasons, assisted Attinger's lieutenant James Savoy in hunting down the Transformers. Five years after the Chicago battle, Leadfoot and the majority of the Autobots had been slaughtered, their remains being used by Joshua Joyce's KSI to produce man-made Transformers, intending to replace the Autobots as humanity's protectors. Around the same time of the demise of Ratchet, Optimus narrowly survived an ambush and went into hiding as a rusty old cabover truck. Optimus was inadvertedly discovered by Cade Yeager, and befriended the struggling inventor. The two escaped Savoy and Lockdown with Cade's daughter Tessa and her boyfriend Shane. After taking a new vehicle form, Optimus met up with the surviving Autobots - Bumblebee, Drift, Hound, and Crosshairs, with the sad truth that they were the last Autobots on the planet sinking in as they learned of Leadfoot's demise. The Autobots assisted in infiltrating KSI, until they were informed of Ratchet's gruesome fate. Optimus snapped, and led a ferocious assault on KSI, also freeing the imprisoned Brains along the way. However, Joyce confronted the Autobots, declaring humans didn't need the Autobots anymore, who were now little more than outdated technology for humanity to abuse. Disgusted, the Autobots left, but were pursued by KSI's Galvatron and Stinger, which resulted in Optimus and Tessa's capture by Lockdown. In Chicago, the Autobots snuck aboard Lockdown's ship with Cade and Shane to rescue their friends, and succeeded in detaching a smaller ship from the whole before Lockdown learned of Optimus' escape. After regrouping and learning that Galvatron was a rebuilt Megatron plotting to use the Seed to kill millions of humans, Optimus ordered the Autobots to depart Earth forever and leave the humans to their fate. He was only convinced to stay when Cade convinced Optimus to have faith in who humanity could be. Hound and Bumblebee ended up separated from the group when they tried to retrieve the Seed from a repentant Joyce, only for Galvatron's new Decepticons to shoot down their ship. In the Wulong Valley, Optimus recruited the Dinobots to join them, which they did after he beat some obedience into Grimlock. The Dinobots' assistance proved invaluable in turning the tide against the Decepticons, who had nearly overwhelmed Hound, Bumblebee and Cade in battle. The entire group attempted to escort Joyce and the Seed out of Hong Kong, but Lockdown returned. Optimus, Bumblebee, and the Yeagers all worked together and were able to kill Attinger and Lockdown. After regrouping, the Dinobots were set free on Earth, and Optimus assigned his Autobots to defend the Yeager family, while he departed to take the Seed from Earth and to confront his mysterious Creators. The Last Knight The Autobots are back in action and they are going to save their leader, Optimus Prime, from the Creators' control and work alongside their human allies to stop a new greater threat on Earth. Relationships Allies *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *Carly Spencer *NEST **William Lennox **Robert Epps **Morshower *Seymour Simmons *Ron Witwicky *Judy Witwicky *Cade Yeager *Tessa Yeager *Shane Dyson *Lucas Flannery *Joshua Joyce *Su Yueming *Darcy Tirrel *Izabella *Vivian Wembley *Sir Edmund Burton *Jimmy *Transformers Reaction Force **Agent Santos Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Starscream **Barricade **The Fallen **Shockwave **Soundwave **Devastator **Alice **Blackout **Bonecrusher **Brawl **Sidesway **Ravage **Laserbeak **Driller **Demolishor **Scorponok **Rampage **Crankcase **Grindor **Mixmaster **Scalpel **Dispensor **Onslaught **Hooligan **Mohawk *Cemetery Wind **Harold Attinger **James Savoy **Transformers Reaction Force (formerly) *Lockdown *Dylan Gould *Theodore Galloway *The Creators **Quintessa Gallery Transformersageofextinctionverkeepearthhumanposteroptimusversion.jpg|The Autobots are wrongly wanted by the government Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Falsely Accused Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:Big Good Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Teams Category:Movie Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Victims Category:Martyr Category:Hope Bringer Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Rescuers Category:War Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Selfless Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Species Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Size-Shifter Category:Super Hero Category:Military Category:Speedsters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Vengeful Category:Philanthropists Category:Harmonizers Category:Pacifists Category:Space Survivers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Genderless Category:Martial Artists